Tempête
by Maria Ferrari
Summary: Dilandau, couché sur une table d'opération, cogite sur sa relation passée avec Folken...


**Tempête**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Disclaimer : Les personnages de _Vision d'Escaflowne_ ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne tire aucun profit financier de leur utilisation.

———

Je n'aime pas ta façon d'appréhender le monde.  
Je n'aime pas tes idées, ta manière de voir.  
Je sais que tu me méprises, je l'ai vu dans ton regard. Ceci dit, tu poses le même regard sur toute chose et toute personne. Es-tu vraiment complètement blasé ? Ou est-ce juste un genre que tu veux te donner ?  
Je n'aime pas ce genre.  
Je n'aime pas ta vie.  
Je n'aime pas la façon que tu as d'éviter mon regard !  
Toujours le dos tourné.  
Cela m'obsède !  
Est-ce si dur de me regarder dans les yeux ?

Cet air de tout savoir que tu te donnes.  
Tu ne sais rien !  
_Rien !_  
T'en rends-tu seulement compte ? As-tu une quelconque idée de l'étendue de ton ignorance ?

Pourquoi me traiter de cette façon ?  
Dès que tu endosses ton habit de grand stratège Zaïbacher, je ne suis plus qu'un simple instrument pour toi ; un commandant violent, sans cœur, fou… limite psychotique, juste bon pour l'emploi que tu en fais… bien peu recommandable pour le reste.  
Tu ne veux pas mieux me connaître ?  
Tu n'as pas envie de mieux me connaître !  
Tu te fiches de ce que je pense.  
Tu es persuadé que ce que je pense n'est que violence et sottise.  
Tu te fous de ce que je ressens.  
Pourquoi ne cherches-tu pas à connaître les raisons qui me poussent à agir comme je le fais ?  
Pourquoi ne cherches-tu pas à savoir ce qui m'a amené à être… tel que je suis ?  
Tu te moques de mes sentiments.  
Attarde-toi un jour au fond de mon cœur, tu y verras toutes les blessures dont tu es l'unique responsable. Oui, j'y ai bien réfléchi : c'est toi le coupable de toutes mes douleurs.  
Ma cicatrice.  
La mort de Miguel.  
Toutes mes frustrations : désirs à jamais inassouvis.  
La mort de tous mes autres hommes.  
Ma folie.  
Ces maux de têtes qui me bouffent le crâne sans répit !  
Quoi donc encore ensuite ?

Me voilà allongé sur une table d'opération…  
_Sanglé !  
_Attaché, comme on attache les animaux pour les empêcher d'attaquer, comme on attache les fous pour les empêcher de faire du mal aux autres ou de s'en faire à eux-mêmes. Attaché comme on attache les gens pour les empêcher de fuir.  
Fuir où ?  
En quel lieu ?  
Sur quelle planète ?  
En quel endroit mes maux de têtes arrêteront de me torturer ?  
Où ne penserai-je plus aux êtres perdus ? Mes hommes, mes amis, ma seule famille… Miguel, Shester, Gatti, Dalettau, Guimel, Violet. En quelle place la douleur de ces pertes s'envolera-t-elle de mon ventre ?  
Existe-t-il un pays où ma cicatrice ne me brûlera plus la peau comme le symbole éternel de ma défaite ?

Me voilà lié sur cette couche dure et glaciale, gambergeant entre deux crises… de folie, de paranoïa, de… de solitude.

Tu n'es pas là.

Tu n'es jamais là quand j'ai besoin de toi !  
Lâche !  
Fais face à tes responsabilités… pour une fois !  
Rappelle-toi ce que j'ai fait pour toi…  
Moi, j'étais là.  
Toujours.  
A tes côtés.  
J'ai été l'instrument de destruction lorsque tu étais grand stratège et l'instrument de plaisir quand tu ôtais ta maudite tenue de maudit sorcier.  
Je me suis donné à toi.  
Totalement.  
Exclusivement.  
Et quels remerciements ?  
J'ai été un jouet, une petite poupée, si frêle entre tes mains, une poupée dont tu as toujours fais ce que tu as voulu, dès qu'elle était nue.

T'es-tu déjà demandé ce que, moi, je voulais ?  
Non, bien sûr, seul ton plaisir a toujours importé.  
En guerre comme en amour, tes choix ont prévalu.  
Oh ! Bien sûr, j'ai joué les désobéissants. Mais, justement, ce n'était qu'un jeu.  
Qu'un jeu…  
Oui, tout ça n'était qu'un jeu.  
Un jeu sordide.  
Un jeu morbide.  
Mon pauvre esprit dérangé y a-t-il vu autre chose qu'un moyen comme un autre de s'occuper ?  
Me voilà bien récompensé de mon inconséquence, la torture morale est le pire des châtiments qui puissent exister.

Quels drôles de destins que les nôtres…  
Tu me déplaisais dès que tu tournais le dos.  
Je ne te plaisais que lorsque je tournais le dos.  
Et couché de préférence.  
Je suis couché ! Où es-tu ?  
Oh ! Suis-je bête ! Je suis couché _sur le_ _dos_ !

Sois maudit.

Que vais-je devenir ?  
Serai-je toujours commandant fou, violent et désobéissant le jour…  
Et, la nuit, ta précieuse poupée Dilly ?

—Fin—


End file.
